Straight Out of a Manga
by OneLetteredWonder
Summary: Kiku snaps his head up once he realizes what just happened. Kuro blinks up at him in shock as well. At the same time Kiku's face flushes scarlet a wicked smirk makes it's way to Kuro's. He snickers, pushing up finding the perfect moment to kiss Kiku again. Kiku squeaks and grabs his book from it's spot on the floor to bap Kuro with it. Kuro just laughs at him. 1px2p Japan.
1. Chapter 1

The amount of anime and manga Kiku has read and seen is beyond measurable. It's about all he does in his spare time, looking and trying to discover new undiscovered artists with talent to show. He's seen all the tropes down a million times over and yet they still make him smile. Every cliché that is written down and illustrated for all to see is axing to him as the first time he saw it.

He's rather prideful of his people for coming up with such ideas. He can feel their creativity when he draws too. It's their work that he feels when he does so. It's their moments of inspiration that line his home walls with artwork. Even the silly pieces that are thrown together and just random spurs of creativity, he loves them all.

He smiles to himself, looking down at the manga book in his lap while the meeting prattles on around him. He pays attention every so often, just enough to know what is going and maybe make a note or two, but then goes right back to reading. It's one of the newest issues to a series that used to just be a silly little web comic, now blown into a full on anime series and manga to be collected. He's very proud of them for working so hard.

He jumps when an arm is slung over his shoulder. He peeks cautiously at Kuro beside him with his legs thrown onto the desk top. He's not being as obnoxious and interruptive to this meeting as he usually is. Also not bothering Kiku to pay attention to him instead which is partially a miracle on it's own. It's very typical for Kuro to try and start a fight or poke at Kiku to get him to pout in annoyance.

The arm over his shoulder isn't one trying to distract him though. It's there casually and resting with no other intention. Kiku narrows his eyes quickly then Kuro looks up to him and winks before turning his head back down to his lap. He is reading as well but definitely not the kind of thing Kiku would have the courage to read in public or at all for that matter. He'd be scandalized to own such a thing even if it is one of his people that created it.

Kiku returns to his book. He'll finish it soon enough and the meeting will still have a good hour or so to go. So he'll read it again to pass the time in a more fun way. He should be paying attention but, maybe even a bit self centered of him to think so, he can afford a day of not paying attention since he does so consistently most other days. One day shall not hurt him or his country and the meeting will continue on fine without him saying anything anyway. More will get done if Kuro is side tracked as well.

His mind is so absorbed in the picture in front of him, taking in the details of just one page in awe of the style, that he barely notices most every one else leaving the meeting hall for their regular scheduled break for the day. He only snaps out of his focused daze when Kuro removes his arm from over his shoulder. He blinks comically at his counterpart when they smirk down at him, teasingly as if he knows Kiku hadn't been listening to the meeting at all, and slips out the meeting rom wiht his hands thrown in his pockets. Two seconds later Kiku hears the tell-tale sound of firecrackers going off followed by a loud cackle to know exactly what Kuro had hidden in his pockets.

He holds his manga tight to his chest as he finally leaves too. He's halfway done with his volume and his heart feels a little heavy and being so close to finished. He smiles to himself though, knowing how hard his people work for such achievements. It's enough to make his soul feel lighter.

Carefully to not spill on his book he eats in one of the provided break rooms scatter throughout the meeting building. He brought his food unlike few others. It saves him more in the long run. Saves him money of going out as well as saves him the hassle of actually leaving the meeting room to find some place to eat. It's quieter this way and he can sit in soft peace for a while longer.

He shuffles back to the meeting room once his food is gone, face buried in his book as a very intense scene is coming up. He can feel it and he wants to take in every detail possible. That objective becomes hard to do when his book is ripped out of his hands unexpectedly.

"Kuro!" He tries to sound demanding but his words come out more squeaky than he means. Kuro snickers and flips a few pages of Kiku's back, judging the artwork himself Kiku reaches for it but Kuro holds it out of his way.

"What's this about huh?" Kuro asks, smirking at him quickly then going back to flipping the pages. He dodges Kiku's hands easily enough, turning his back to him when he tries once more to reach for his book. Kiku huffs.

"You can read it when I'm done," He says putting as much chiding tone as he can manage. Kuro laughs at him and holds the book over his head teasingly as Kiku vaguely jumps for it back. It's a strange little dance and Kiku is barely thankful there is no one around to see them do this. It would be embarrassing.

"Kuro please give it back," Kiku balances on his tip toes, fingers out stretched for his book, with one hand gripping at Kuro's arm to try and drag it down so he can actually reach. Kuro snickers at him and takes a step back only for his feet to get caught over themselves. Kuro barely has time to swear as he tumbles to the ground and since Kiku had practically been leaning on him for support he goes down too. His mind isn't quick enough to catch himself as he falls right into Kuro, accidentally pushing them right together and their lips lock in the process.

Kiku snaps his head up once he realizes what just happened. Kuro blinks up at him in shock as well. At the same time Kiku's face flushes scarlet a wicked smirk makes it's way to Kuro's. He snickers and pushes up finding the perfect moment to kiss Kiku again. Kiku squeaks and grabs his book from it's spot on the floor to bap Kuro with it a few times. Kuro just laughs at him.

He clambers off his counterpart still blushing, making his way back to his meeting seat with a huff. He turns bluntly away from Kuro when he seats beside him. He ignores Kuro's cooing for him to lighten up and that it was an accident. Kiku knows that but it doesn't make what happened any less embarrassing. It would be so much worse if multiple people saw them actually stumble in such a way.

He remains pouty for the rest of the meeting, keeping a tight hold on his book just in case Kuro gets any other ideas. In reality though Kuro doesn't need to steal his things to have ideas. Kiku hides his face in his book after Kuro leans over to kiss his cheek sweetly in a sort of apologetic way. He sort of forgives him, shifting in his seat to sit properly. He sighs in acceptance to his fate when Kuro leans his head on his shoulder, reading the last of the book with him, then the whole thing as Kiku starts it over to finish out the meeting.

* * *

Kiku forgets sometimes how much accidental influence he has on his people. Every so often he will do something and for a while it will be a craze in his country. It's not on purpose and sometimes it creates fun activities. The small fads never really last long. His face is screwed up in recognition as the third book he picks off the shelf also has a scene where the main character has an accidental falling kiss with their crush, only for said crush to kiss their cheek later to allude to more feelings.

He huffs to himself and puts that one in his pile too. It's not fair to be reminded of that moment but his people make it beautifully done. He has a small sinking feeling in his chest that this cliché might stick around for a while. He picks up another and his eyes widen at the near picture perfect replica of his moment with Kuro. He hides his face in the pages, vowing never to show it Kuro should he face teasing for the rest of his long life.

* * *

 **AN:** For DiamondMariasisters. Hope you like it~

 **Art Credit:** Ask-lustkuro on tumblr


	2. Chapter 2

Every so often Kiku will walk past the park on his way home from picking up groceries. It's a scenic walk more so and he takes luxury going that way when the weather allows him to so. He smiles softly at the children playing, roaming around on the metal structures with parents watching from the shade. He holds tight to his bags and walks on.

In passing he has heard advice given to the little ones from parents who want only their safety and happiness. Don't throw sand in the air is the one heard most often. Sometimes it's to share, other times it's about germs. The one that sticks out with him the most is a mother telling her son not keep secrets.

She told him they could hurt his friends feelings if he kept silly things from them, if he would just be honest they could solve their little squabble and be friends again. The advice is not bad and sometimes Kiku wishes he knew how that little boy rekindled his friendship. The words haunt and taunt him sometimes too.

What that boy won't learn until he's older and he won't know until he experiences the moment for himself is that sometimes secrets are best kept to the self. That sometimes the secret is the thing that will ruin the friendship not the thing that will keep it held together. Kiku knows.

He squeezes the bags to his chest, counting the steps it takes to walk each little cement square of the sidewalk. It does enough to distract him from his thoughts until he gets home and the food is put away and he's left to think about the secret he keeps inside him.

Kiku doesn't keep many secrets. He has no reason to have them as there is nothing so terrible no one must know about. As a genuinely quiet person in general he doesn't go shouting about himself but if someone were to ask he would not deny the truth. He may be embarrassed if they ask something horribly personal but even then, there is nothing he is truly ashamed to have done or own. He blushed wickedly when Feliciano found his Miku pillow though, a gift from someone though he loves it in a cheesy way.

Maybe Kiku is just shy but he is scared too. Such a thing could ruin the friendship they worked so hard for. Kuro would tease him mercilessly. The thought of the other sends Kiku face first into his futon to hide his face out of his own embarrassment. He wants to tell Kuro how he feels, how the days seem to be better when they hang out together, how mundane tasks seem just a little brighter with Kuro doing them beside him.

What would Kuro say if he knew? Their calm moments would turn awkward he's sure and that is not something he wants. The comfort he found in being just with someone, a feeling he does not get with everyone, very few people in fact, he's scared to lose. His feelings bubble up though every time Kuro is near and he finds himself smiling with the words right on the tip of his tongue with every mischievous smirk Kuro throws his way.

He's not sure what to think of the feelings. Unfair is his main go to but it's almost logical the feelings bloomed. Kuro paid attention to him, called for him specifically in situations, and did what he could just to see Kiku laugh. There's no way for Kiku to see those actions as anything other than reciprocation of his feelings and yet his mind twists the hope away from him.

Kuro is a flirt this Kiku has seen in action. The flirting has died down since their real beginning of friendship when they started spending more time together. Kiku likes to think he's the reason for that. He wishes to know really. He believes if Kuro felt a certain way he would say so since he is the kind to blurt how he feels without restraint. It's the one thing that keeps him really silent.

Kuro would have said something if he felt anything, something, just a little inkling. Kiku holds tight to his pillow with his mind running in circles now that he's started thinking. A small ache starts in his chest and there is no real way to get rid of it. It will stay and remain for as long as Kiku knows how much he loves Kuro, and yet Kuro has no idea.

* * *

For all the talk he is worth there is nothing Kuro knows more than the fact he is a god damn _coward_. He is wild and reckless, unafraid of most things but there is nothing that scares Kuro more than the thought of never being able to talk to Kiku ever again. It's the worst kind of living nightmare and he jumps through hoops to keep his mouth shut.

It took him a while to figure out how to talk to Kiku in the first place, his usual flirting didn't work and seemed to almost put Kiku off. He calmed down his words just to get close to him and his happiness grew when he found out how much Kiku actually enjoyed his spontaneous personality. It became natural to just show up and bother Kiku in a way that didn't actually bother Kiku at all.

The feelings came quick and hard and firmly made his heat leap to his throat when Kiku gave him one of those soft understanding smiles. He knew the name for them immediately and his urge to tell Kiku, almost shout them as is his nature, followed right away. His brain short circuited to his mouth when he came face to face with a moment to tell Kiku exactly how he felt.

Every moment after met with the same fate. Lovely Kiku would freeze and run from him if he knew and Kuro would rather bite his own tongue off than ruin any kind of closeness he has obtained from the kindness of Kiku's friendship. He would ruin it and he has had enough of ruining thing he will not let this become one of them.

It hurts though sometimes. He hates keeping things from Kiku, someone he actually trusts to not judge him too harshly on his likes and dislikes. Kiku would judge him though on this like. He keeps his feelings hidden as best he can, catching himself from spilling too much when Kiku does something that just makes him overflow with the words that want to pour out of him.

He's sure Kiku wouldn't like it, possibly wouldn't even believe him. Still he wants to say what's in his heart. There's only one way for him to really know how Kiku would react but doing so is the one thing he can never bring himself to do. It sucks and he hates it, hates himself mostly for being so damn cowardly, but the thought Kiku might leave him keeps him silent. He hates being silent and he knows it is the better option than having to lose Kiku just because he loves him.

* * *

The bike rumbles down the long winding path to where Kiku lives. Kuro slows when heavier populated areas come up, taking off his helmet to seem as less threatening as possible as he knows some think him scandalous for riding a bike. They are not wrong but he'd rather not scare the people. Kiku would scold him and as funny as that is they have better things to do.

He smiles up at the small house, an expression that shifts into a smirk when Kiku opens the door having heard his bike which announced his presence. Kuro snickers at Kiku shaking his head, grabbing his backpack from the back of the bike and swaggering up the steps to where Kiku has his arms crossed in a chiding way but there's a smile on his face.

"You'll disturb the neighbors," He says. Kuro just snickers and skips around him into the house knowing full well he is invited in. He flops down onto the futons Kiku has set out for them to sleep on later knowing already Kuro would complain if they couldn't sleep beside each other. He convinced Kiku to do so because he said it would be like true sleepover style if they did, and he would get lonely by himself. Really he's selfish and wants as much time as possible next to him.

Kiku makes dinner for them, shared on the floor as Kuro goes off telling him a stupid story of something he did since the last time they talked. He's animated, moving his hands about and Kiku covers his mouth a with a hand when he laughs. Pride slips into Kuro and he sits just a little straighter. He lays on thick the compliments to Kiku's cooking, lacing in enough teases to make it seem normal. Kiku sits just a little taller too.

Kuro helps with the dishes. By help he takes some of the soap bubbles and blows them in the air childishly which doesn't actually help at all. It makes Kiku smile though so it works out in his favor. After cleaning Kuro pulls him back to the futons where they sit with their knees touching, talking in soft tones. Kiku talks in soft tones, Kuro speaks just a little less loud than normal.

Conversation goes on and Kuro loses track of time. It's easy to forget everything around him with Kiku talking to him. After yawning for the third time in a row with the sky starting to turn lighter Kuro finally lets Kiku push him down to the covers to sleep. Kuro can't help but laugh in a dizzy state, his heart pounding at the low giggles that come from Kiku.

He reaches out a hand but pulls it back before it can peek out from under the covers, cursing himself for letting his mind get so far gone to think about holding Kiku. Instead he just smiles sleepily at the soft expression on Kiku's face as he drifts off. They closed all the blinds to shroud them in darkness to makeshift it still being night time though the sun will rise in the near hours.

Somehow he manages to stay awake long enough to make sure Kiku is asleep and then does he gently reach out to rest the back of his hand just on Kiku's face, enough to feel the soft skin there and grit his teeth in annoyance to himself. He pulls back to smack his face into the borrowed pillow.

As tired as he is sleep does not come easy. He twists and turns, shifting carefully to not wake Kiku up and it only serves to make him more restless. He sits up and glares at a corner of the room that has a sliver of sunlight splashed on the floor. He debates just staying up but _waking_ up to Kiku making breakfast has him flopping back to the covers with a huff.

He freezes when Kiku shifts turning to face him and cracking an eye open in a sleepy stupor. Kuro manages a sheepish smile that makes way for shock as Kiku casually brings a hand closer just to lace with Kuro's. Kuro stares at the action wondering just how far out of sleep Kiku is.

"Hey kitten," He whispers far quieter than he has ever been before to get Kiku's attention. Kiku just mumbles with his eyes shut closed again. Kuro takes the chance to firmly hold Kiku's hand.

"Kur..ro.." Kiku sighs still out of it. Kuro can't help but feel smug at hearing his name, excitedly thinking of a way to tease Kiku in the morning for possibly dreaming of him, which makes him more smug. Kiku shifts again.

"Love you.." He breathes out and Kuro's mind practically shatters. He's positive he did not hear right.

"What?" He asks but Kiku does not respond again as he has fully gone back to sleep. Kuro stares at him dumbstruck, a deep rooted part of him hoping to hell and back sleepy Kiku and awake Kiku think the same. His mind hurts from overthinking and being awake too long. He forces his eyes shut finally falling asleep himself to thought out plans to ask Kiku about it in the morning.

* * *

He's exhausted. They really stayed up too late and Kuro is still face first in his pillow. Kiku smiles down at him and slips out of the covers to go make some food for them knowing the smell will eventually get Kuro up. His heart is happy having spent the night up talking late with Kuro. It's a usual occurrence when he comes over and it's something Kiku looks forward to even if he is the one to push them to go to sleep.

Halfway through making food Kuro stirs just like he predicted. He's a little odd ended proud at predicting what would happen, knowing Kuro so well to know he would wake up. He glances over as Kuro pads to the kitchen, he stomach dropping when he sees the devilish expression on Kuro's face. He's seen that look before and he knows what it means. Things usually end up embarrassing for him when it happens.

"What?" He asks. Kuro just shrugs trying to play off innocent but Kiku sees past that act. He goes back to his cooking as if refusing to acknowledge the smirk on Kuro's face any longer. He ignores Kuro slinking in his kitchen, playing with random things and being a soft nuisance. He jerks when Kuro hugs him from behind, resting his head on Kiku's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Kiku squeaks, peeking down at him as well as he can. Kuro just hums happily like a stray cat that scored a filling meal.

"Do you remember what you told me yesterday?" He coos. Kiku fidgets more so the tighter Kuro holds him, his feelings bubbling and wanting to show. He fumbles with his cooking utensils, settling to put them down for fear of burning himself. His face starts to heat and he knows it.

"I told you many things," He counters not fully understanding what Kuro is getting at. He shudders when Kuro chuckles in his ear.

"You said something you never told me before," Kuro continues to tease. Kiku shifts some more, getting a little uncomfortable with the accusations he does not know the basis for. Kuro lets him go sensing so and Kiku side steps away from him and the heated surface.

"That could be anything," He says shakily not knowing where this is going but a dreadful part of him having a hard guess as to what it could be. Kuro smirks simply and comes closer. Kiku backs up smacking his back into the wall. Kuro leans down just enough be right in his face and lock their eyes together.

"Tell me you love me again~" He says. Panic is the first thing that hits Kiku. His eyes go wide and he smacks his hands to his mouth as if to pull words he doesn't even remember saying back into his head. Kuro's smirk grows and Kiku realizes his mistake.

"What are you.. I don't-" He tries to deny the claim but it's too late and he does not want to lie. Not to Kuro. He looks down and refuses to look back up. He is forced to by Kuro turning his head up. Part of him wants to cry at the sudden upheaval it all is. How is he going to explain this? There is no way he can do this. His shoulders slump and Kuro's smirk falls too.

Kiku's mind stalls in sudden unknowing when Kuro leans forward just a little more, keeping his eyes locked on Kiku, judging his every move. Kiku can feel his breathing picking up the closer Kuro gets until he's left holding his breath with Kuro closer to him than he's ever been. He can practically feel Kuro's breath then he feels the soft press of lips giving him a gentle kiss. Kiku inhales sharply with his eyes shut tight. He keeps still as Kuro pulls back.

"Tell me you love me," Kuro coos again. Kiku pushes down his jumbled thoughts to look at Kuro in bewilderment. When he does not give an answer Kuro kisses him again without warning.

"Tell me you love me," It's a closer to a demand now. There's an odd serious expression on his face now.

"I-" Kiku starts to say but Kuro cuts him off. The kiss is desperate now. He shakes softly with Kuro's hands now on his face holding him in his spot. He takes a deep breath when Kuro pulls away this time. He can see the clinging grasp to something in Kuro's face.

"Tell me you love me," It's a plea. It's a tense moment as Kiku stares at him. Small tears form in his eyes and he nods his head no longer having the energy to keep his secret hidden. He gasps hard when Kuro wraps him in a deathly tight hug. Kiku hides his face in Kuro's shoulder, holding back just as tight.

"I've kept it secret for so long," He sniffles out. Kuro is shaking now too. The food burns cause they are too busy wrapped around each other. Kiku is the one to easy out of the hold. He rubs at his nose and Kuro places a gentle hand on his cheek.

"Kitten," The nickname almost hurts. Kiku looks up though, taking in the soft expression on Kuro's face. A bit of hope grows in him. He's scared of the words Kuro will say, but in the end he should have expected nothing less.

"I love you too."


End file.
